Yamoshi
|ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= |family = |techniques = *Great Monkey Transformation *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan God |tools = |vehicles = }} was a righteous Saiyan who first attained the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God transformations. Background In ancient Saiyan history, Yamoshi lived. He had a righteous heart in spite of his Saiyan heritage, and he, alongside five comrades, started a rebellion against the other Saiyans. Cornered, Yamoshi transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time. He stunned his enemies with this new power, but wore himself out and was defeated.[https://twitter.com/Herms98/status/936083144402288640 Toriyama's Saiyan Q&A] According to Shenron, a Super Saiyan God once appeared on planet Vegeta in response to the growth of the evil Saiyans. This was Yamoshi.[https://twitter.com/Herms98/status/936083144402288640 Toriyama's Saiyan Q&A] He was gifted his power from that of five righteous Saiyans, but was unable to stop the evil Saiyans due to losing his power before the job had been finished.Dragon Ball Z: God and God Abilities Saiyan Forms Great Monkey Transformation Due to possessing a tail, Yamoshi was able to become a Great Monkey under the full moon. Super Saiyan Yamoshi is the first known Super Saiyan in the history of the 7th Universe, having used its power to lead a rebellion against the other Saiyans. Despite the strength of the Super Saiyan form, Yamoshi wore his stamina out, resulting in his inevitable defeat. It was his usage of the form that led to the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God legends.[https://twitter.com/Herms98/status/936083144402288640 Toriyama's Saiyan Q&A] Super Saiyan God Yamoshi, with the help of five righteous Saiyans, become the first known Super Saiyan God in the 7th Universe. He used this form against the Saiyans when he became infused with the light of his righteous comrades. Despite the incredible strength of the Super Saiyan God form, Yamoshi was defeated when the time of the form wore out.Dragon Ball Z: God and God It was his usage of the form that led to the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God legends.[https://twitter.com/Herms98/status/936083144402288640 Toriyama's Saiyan Q&A] Legacy Despite his death, Yamoshi's spirit wandered in search of six Saiyans with righteous hearts, seeking a new savior: the Super Saiyan God. Yamoshi possesses a powerful spirit, as it was his spirit who Beerus sensed in his premonition. Furthermore, a Nameccian elder empathized with the spirit of Yamoshi, and wrote about him in the Nameccian Book of Legend. This is how Shenron came to have knowledge of the Super Saiyan God.[https://twitter.com/Herms98/status/936083144402288640 Toriyama's Saiyan Q&A] The legend of the Super Saiyan and the Super Saiyan God, birthed due to Yamoshi's exploits, were the driving motivation for Freeza's fear of the Saiyans. His orders from Beerus notwithstanding, he destroyed the planet Vegeta due to fearing the possibility of another Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan God rising from the rabble. Yamoshi's legend inspired the fear of the tyrant who eventually all but destroyed his people.Dragon Ball Minus Yamoshi was mentioned by Shenron when Gokū inquired about the Super Saiyan God. During the Super Saiyan God ritual, the spirit of Yamoshi appeared between the Saiyans and Gokū.Dragon Ball Z: God and God Trivia *Yamoshi most likely stems from . References